Jammin' With Demons
by Dawn Castle
Summary: Anatol has been able to keep control of her life up to know. At least, as much as she can. Before she expects it, Anatol's world is about to be turned upside down. And nothing will prepare her for the responsibilities and obstacles she's about to face.


"Is it really necessary to stop so much??" I whined as we rested for the second time during our run.

"Woman, we've run almost five miles in fifteen minutes. Will you give us a break?" Victor asked.

"But… Come on! We're almost there! Just a few more blocks," I pleaded at the sitting figures.

"A few? We still got like another five miles to run!" Walter said. "We should've just brought the car."

"No way. Just wait 'til we turn this corner and you'll see the traffic jam we would've been in," I replied, walking to the corner and taking a peek. I smirked. "Hey, come here," I called to them.

"What?" Victor sighed. They both trotted over to where I was.

"Holy cow," Walter whispered. I smirked. Just like I said, cars where lined up, waiting for their chance to go into the stadium's parking lot from many blocks away.

"So, you ready now?" I asked as I started to trot in place. Victor moaned and nodded along with Walter. "Alright! Let's go!" I exclaimed. We took off down the car filled street straight to the stadium.

"For the love of Pete, Anatol, slow the heck down!!" Victor yelled at me. I was so excited I didn't even notice I had left them behind.

"Heh, my bad!" I said, rubbing the back of my head shyly. I stopped and waited for them to catch up. "I guess I'm just all worked up about the concert. I mean, it was about freaking time they came to our city don't you think? Incubus, live in Laredo!" I squealed. "It's a dream come true, I tell you."

Victor and Walter laughed and shook their heads as we kept jogging. We passed a lot more cars as we talked about random things.

"Remember the time we caught you in the toilet? I still got that picture taped to my wall of fame," I said to Walter laughing. "The look on your face was just too funny."

"Har har har," Walter sarcastically responded. "Very funny. Well _I _still have that picture when you spewed chocolate milk through your nose."

I gasped. "No way! It only happened once!! I don't remember you ever taking a picture of that!" I exclaimed while Victor laughed, covering his mouth.

"Have you forgotten I have a camera phone?" Walter asked. "That was the very first picture I took on that phone."

"Meanie," I pouted as we continued trotting. I looked towards the stadium and couldn't help but yelp. The line was excruciatingly long. Whimpering, I turned to my friends. "Do you see that?? It's going to take forever to get inside!!"

"Well, at least there's still an hour until the show. Let's start moving. The faster we get there, the better," Victor stated.

"If we hadn't stopped so much we could've already been in line," I complained. "But no, the little wussy boys had to take a break!"

"Hey. Shut up. Don't make us leave you here alone," Victor warned.

"Boo. You are mean," I sulked as we finally arrived at the stadium doors. "Look at that line! It's absolutely horrible. I think I'm gonna faint now," I feigned stumbling. Victor and Walter immediately surrounded me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Aw come on you two! You know me better than that. Fainting is so unlike me."

The boys glared at me as I skedaddled to find a shortcut in the line. Victor and Walter followed, rolling their eyes.

"Psst!! Anatol, over here!" I heard someone whisper. I turned my head quickly, my black, waist long hair whipping around me. "Over here!"

I turned behind me to face Steven, one of the very few acquaintances I had. I smirked and walked over to him. "What's up?"

"Get Walter and Victor, I can get you in before all that line," he smirked.

I squealed and jumped on him. "Oh my, thank you thank you thank you!!! You are so awesome I could kiss you right now!"

"I gladly accept it," he replied smirking. "But not right now, we have to get you inside," he said. I nodded and ran back to Walter and Victor.

"Follow me," I said and turned away again. Not hearing their footsteps, I pivoted. "Why the heck aren't you following me?"

"Because you've gone psycho. We already found a place in the line. We're not moving," Walter replied.

I felt my eye twitch. "Oh really?" I stomped back to them. "Well I say come with me so _you're coming with me!_" I stated as I grabbed both their ears. They yelped as I dragged them over to where Steve was.

"Man, that took you a while. Come on, I only have a few minutes 'til I have to go back inside," he stated as we followed him. He snuck us in with the rest of the crew. "Alright, just take the corner here and you'll be swimming in sweat-covered, rabid fans. I advise you take out your pepper spray Anatol."

"Ha. I don't need that. My fists are enough," I smirked.

"I'll feel sorry for whoever touches her arse during this concert, accidentally or not," Victor said. Walter chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be sure to call the paramedics after she's done with them," he added laughing.

"Damn straight! But, hello? This is not the time to dilly dally. Let's get our front stage positions!" I cheered. We squirmed into the raging crowd and managed to get right on the front of the stage, so close we could touch it. "This is going to be **so** great!!" I looked at my watch. 'Awesome. It's almost going to start' I thought. "Almost there guys!"

"Just remember, they have a band opening up for them first. Which means a good hour before Incubus takes over," Victor said.

"Grrr, don't remind me," I scowled. "I mean, why did they get some unheard of band to play? Why not get someone good like FlyLeaf or Skillet? How much you want to bet it is some lame little boy band?"

"I googled them," Walter said.

"Uh-oh. Stalker on the loose," I joked.

"Shut up. Turns out they're pretty popular in Japan. The name of the band is Perfect Flaw, made up of four guys. Heard their versions of several covers. Pretty good if you ask me," he ended.

"Whatever. The only reason why I came was Incubus. I don't care about an opening boy band," I replied dancing on the balls of my feet. Patience wasn't one of my strong points.

The lights on the stadium turned off and the crowd, excluding me for the moment, went wild. I sighed and propped up against the rails. The stage lights started to go up slowly and I looked up to see the band Walter told me of. Average kids if you asked me.

"Hey you all. Thanks for joining us tonight. I know you're all excited to see Incubus tonight but for some minutes, you're going to have to put up with us," the guy said with a smirk. "The name's Yusuke and our band is Perfect Flaw. To my right we have Suichi, the pretty boy of the group, on guitar. To my left I have the arsehole, Hiei our bassist. And behind me we have our own village idiot, Kuwabara our drummer."

"Urameshi you take that back!" I heard the guy called Kuwabara shout. I smirked as the crowd swooned over the pretty boy, ignoring the yell of anger from their drummer.

"Alright, so without further ado, we'll start with our first song. And if you know it, be sure to sing along," Yusuke said. The crowd waited eagerly as Kurama struck the first guitar chord.

I admit it I'm a jerk and I'm taking all the blame.

I'll take it like a man, I'll run into the flames.

I ask, I plead, I beg, I need.

Don't let me die of broken hearts disease.

Don't let me down, I'm begging darling please.

Nothing's ever worth all the pain I always cause.

I do the dumbest things then try to win back your applause.

I plead, I cry, You said goodbye.

Don't let me die of broken hearts disease.

Don't let me down, I'm begging darling please.

Here lies my legacy, all my hopes and dreams, for everyone to see.

Here lies my defeated heart, fighting this disease, for everyone to see.

For everyone to see.

I admit it I'm a jerk and I've ruined both our lives.

Now I spend my days trying to analyze,

Where I went wrong and wrote this song.

Don't let me die of broken hearts disease.

Don't let me down, I'm begging darling please.

Don't make me cry, I'm down here on my knees.

Don't let me die of broken hearts disease.

"That was _Broken Heart Disease_ from the awesome **MxPx**. I saw a lot of you singing so you better help me out in our next song alright? Get ready kids. We're going old school on you," Yusuke smirked.

If I say I don't need anyone

I can say these things to you

'Cause

I can turn on any one

Just like I turned on you

I've got a tongue like a razor

A sweet switchblade knife

And I can do you favors

But then you'll do whatever I like

Here I am

And you're a Rocket Queen

I might be a little young

But honey I ain't naive

Here I am

And you're a Rocket Queen oh yeah

I might be too much

But honey you're a bit obscene

I've seen everything imaginable

Pass before these eyes

I've had everything that's tangible

Honey you'd be surprised

I'm a sexual innuendo

In this burned out paradise

If you turn me on to anything

You better turn me on tonight

Here I am

And you're a Rocket Queen

I might be a little young

But honey I ain't naive

Here I am

And you're a Rocket Queen oh yeah

I might be too much

But honey you're a bit obscene

I see you standing

Standing on your own

It's such a lonely place for you

For you to be

If you need a shoulder

Or if you need a friend

I'll bee here standing

Until the bitter end

No one needs the sorrow

No one needs the pain

I hate to see you

Walking out there

Out in the rain

So don't chastise me

Or think I, I mean you harm

Of those that take you

Leave you strung out

Much too far

Baby-yeah

Don't ever leave me

Say you'll always be there

All I ever wanted

Was for you

To know that I care

"As you all know, _Rocket Queen_ by **Guns N' Roses**. One of my personal favorites, if you ask me," Yusuke said. "Alas kids, our time is up. We have just enough time to play one more song. We'll end with something from tonight's band."

The crowd went wild like the first two times. I pondered a bit, trying to guess what song they would play next.

"For this, we'll have our bass player, Hiei, take over. Get ready, this guy will blow you away," he said. 'Literally' he thought smirking as Hiei stepped up to the microphone, handing Yusuke his bass carefully.

'Don't forget what we're here for' Hiei heard Kurama think to him.

'Hn' Hiei replied.

Hiei closed his eyes, tilted his face to the floor and nodded.

There's something about the look in your eyes

Something I noticed when the light was just right

It reminded me twice that I was alive

And it reminded me that you're so worth the fight

My biggest fear will be the rescue of me

Strange how it turns out that way

Could you show me, dear

Something I've not seen

Something infinitely interesting

Could you show me, dear

Something I've not seen

Something infinitely interesting

Half way through the song, Hiei snapped his head up, facing straight in my direction. I wanted to step back as his gaze pierced me, but it seemed my legs were glued into place. I couldn't do anything but stare as he continued.

There's something about the way you move

I see your mouth in slow motion when you sing

More subtle than something someone contrives

Your movements echo that I have seen the real thing

Your biggest fear will be the rescue of you

Strange how it turns out that way

Could you show me, dear

Something I've not seen

Something infinitely interesting

Could you show me, dear

Something I've not seen

Something infinitely interesting

The moment he finished, I was able to look down and away. Hiei stepped back and by the time I gazed back up, Yusuke had taken the microphone back. The crowd's cheers had gone up to a level that almost left me deaf.

"Alright kids, that's all the time we have for today. So it's goodbye for now," Yusuke smirked as he placed the microphone back on the stand. Kurama, who was looking off stage smiled, nodding. He stepped up to the microphone.

"As a gift to us, Incubus has allowed us to pick three fans to come up here with us and enjoy the show from the side lines," Kurama said.

'Wrong move' I thought as the crowd cheered and pushed us up against the rails, the steel rods pressing onto my ribcage. 'Ow. Pain' I growled and turned to the person behind me. "Shove. Off!" I yelled, punching the guy in the face. I turned and side kicked the guy trying to use me as a stair to jump on stage. "Don't make me-"

Before I could even issue a threat, I felt arms pull me against gravity's force. Next thing I know, I'm on stage being held by a smiling Kurama. Walter and Victor we on each side of me as well, pulled up by Kuwabara and Hiei. I stared at Kurama shocked. I recovered quickly and scowled. Stupid kid almost got me killed. Now he took away my fun.

"Alright guys, we got our three. Sorry we couldn't pick more," Yusuke said into the microphone as the rest of us walked to the side lines.

'Holy freaking cow, I'm going to see Brandon Boyd up close. Alright Anatol, just don't forget to breathe!' I told myself. As soon as we were out of view from the crowd, we saw Incubus. It took all my self control to not drool. 'For Pete's sake, it's really happening' I thought. I didn't notice Hiei rolling his eyes at me.

"So you guys are the lucky ones, ey? Congrats," Brandon smiled. At the sound of his voice, my knees started shaking. I gave him a dorky smile and nodded. Brandon chuckled a little and Kurama was biting his thumb for some reason.

'Baka onna.'

My eyes widened. I knew nobody had said that aloud. It was inside my head.

"Are you alright Miss?" Kurama asked worried, seeing the expression in my face.

"I… I could've sworn… Never mind. I'm blabbering," I replied shyly, a sweat drop appearing. Kurama threw a sharp glance at Hiei. Eyes closed, Hiei just nodded.

"Well, we have to go up. Don't want those fans to throw a tantrum now do we? You all of course, will be coming with us after the show to dinner, right?" Brandon asked as he placed a black jacket over his white undershirt.

"Thank you for the offer. We'll gladly accept," Kurama bowed smiling.

"Heh, I still can't get used to that," Brandon replied as he walked on stage with a wave. I started tilting a little to the left without even knowing it.

"Easy there," I heard someone whisper in my ear as they caught me. I quickly snapped out of it and turned to find myself in Kurama's arms. I blushed and quickly pulled away, standing up straight immediately.

"Sorry. I'm just still kind of shocked," I replied. "Hey Walt-" I started and turned. "-er." Victor and him were nowhere in sight. 'You guys are so dead' I thought angrily. I walked to the edge of the side lines and sighed as I saw Brandon singing.

"You really like them don't you?" Yusuke asked. I turned, a bit startled since no one but Kurama had spoken to me.

"Yes. They saved my life," I replied with a smirk. He nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"Do you really?" I asked, curious. He nodded.

"Was your saviour titled _The Warmth_?" he asked.

I smirked and nodded. 'I guess they're not that bad.' We were soon joined by Kurama and Hiei on the wings.

"Has anyone seen Kuwabara?" Kurama asked.

"Probably off chasing girls, like always," Yusuke stated. I rolled my eyes at the answer.

'Reminds me of Victor and Walter. Typical guy behaviour' I thought.

"So Anatol-san, how old are you?" Kurama asked. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"What did you call me?"

"I'm sorry, I forget. San, depending on who you're addressing, is just Mr., Mrs., or Miss. It's just a sign of respect," Kurama answered sheepishly.

"Oh. Well, in response to your question, I'm seventeen years old. What about you guys?"

"Yusuke and Kuwabara are seventeen as well. Hiei and I are eighteen," Kurama replied. "What school are you enrolled in?"

"Alexander High. It's an alright school," I shrugged.

"Nice, we're in that school as well," Yusuke pointed out while still looking out onto the concert.

"Cool," I replied simply, smiling for the first time around the boys after hearing Brandon start _Pardon Me_. 'Another one of my favorites' I thought.

"Hey, we'll be back in a bit. We're going to try and find our lost friend. I swear, if we didn't have to play tonight, I would've kept him on his leash," Yusuke joked as he walked off, Kurama and Hiei already ahead of him.

I smirked. They really weren't that bad. I turned back to the concert. Movement caught my eye and I noticed Walter and Victor with some girls from crew on the right wings of the stage. "Of course," I whispered. I shook my head, smirked and went back to enjoying the concert. A few minutes later, the crowd's cheers still deafening, Mr. Brandon Boyd played my ultimate favorite, the same one Hiei had sung. I let out a long sigh, twinkles in my eyes. Without realizing it, I started singing along with him, eyes closed, enveloped in the music.

"Nice voice," Yusuke said nonchalantly. I immediately shut my mouth and glared at him. No one, except Victor and Walter had heard me sing. I wasn't very keen of allowing others to hear me sing for some reason. "Hn."

Yusuke laughed. "I think you'd get along great with Hiei. Even though you're a bit more polite, you have the same cold attitude," he said smirking. I frowned.

"Are you comparing me to the short one," I asked, irritated.

"Um… Heh, Anatol, you're around his height," he snickered. My light blue eyes flashed, turning dark blue.

"I'm not short," I growled.

"Alright! Man, keep your shirt on," he said, still chuckling. I growled once more and turned, arms crossed over my chest. "You know," he continued, "we've been looking for another singer. And from all the people I've heard, you're the best. Would you consider joining the band?"

I turned and looked at him suspiciously. It wasn't everyday that someone talked to me this much. It was usually hard for me to keep conversation going with new people, seeing how I get aggravated so easily. I already had a mean reputation at school because of this. Nobody really messed with Walter, Victor or me. And usually, all my "acquaintances" were scared of me. Well, except Steven who I was actually starting to consider a bit of a friend. But that was a different story.

"I'll consider it," I simply said and turned back to the concert, forcing myself to keep my mouth shut and not sing anymore. Brandon was finishing up the song and I sighed dreamily. He immediately started up another one of my favorites, in fact, it was my saviour: _The Warmth_. I tilted my head down a bit, smiling sadly. Without realizing again, I started singing along with him in that position, forgetting Yusuke was there.

As soon as the song ended, I heard clapping from behind me. Kurama, Yusuke and their now bruised Kuwabara were clapping. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"You have a lovely voice Anatol-san. Would you consider joining our band? We've been looking for another singer for some time now," Kurama said, a polite smile on his face.

"Way ahead of you Suichi," Yusuke yawned, turning and leaning against a nearby wall. "She'll consider it." I nodded in agreement to Yusuke's statement. I mentally scolded myself. This was the second time someone besides my friends heard me sing. I pivoted and walked back stage.

"Where are you going?" Yusuke asked.

"Hn. None of your business," I replied a bit too harshly and continued walking.

"You know, if she wasn't so Hiei-like, I'd date her. She's hot," Kuwabara commented.

"You got the Hiei thing right," Yusuke yawned again, stretching.

I kept walking around the backstage until I got to the right wing. Walter and Victor had managed to skedaddle with the crew girls. "I swear, when I get my hands on you," I muttered to myself.

"Need some company?" Yusuke asked. I turned and growled.

"Why do you keep following me?" I asked irritated mixed with a hint of curiosity.

Yusuke shrugged. "I just think you're a cool kid. Much better than the stupid girls I've met in my life. Well, except Keiko," he said, a slight blush coming to his face when he said the girl's name. I smirked.

"Your girlfriend," I stated. He jumped at that.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend! We're just very close friends, alright?" he said flustered. I snickered.

"And that's why you get so nervous when I stated the word _girlfriend_?" I taunted him. Yusuke turned all red. I couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you're not that bad," I stated, turning back to Brandon.

"Thanks. I'm glad I have your approval," he said, rolling his eyes at me.

"You should be honored," I shot back, smirking.

"So what? Had enough time to consider the offer?" he asked suddenly. I turned and looked at him. The gears in my head turned a bit then I just shrugged.

"Sure, why not? I've got nothing better to do," I replied indifferently. Yusuke smirked and nodded.

"Awesome. I'm sure the guys will be glad to hear this," he said. I turned and looked at him strangely. I shook my head and looked back to the stage. As I expected, the others soon joined Yusuke with me on the right wings.

Unfortunately, Brandon was already saying his goodbyes to the crowd. I sighed and leaned against the wall. "Lovely."

Brandon exited through the right wings. "You all ready, because we're starving," he said with a smile on his face. The band and I nodded as we walked out the back of the stadium. I looked around but never caught a glimpse of Walter and Victor.

'You're lucky I'm not alone right or I'd run off to wring your necks' I scowled mentally. Brandon led us to the bus they were using to tour. Simple and homey described it best. I smiled as the band and I, along with Incubus, sat and waited to be driven out of here.

"So how long have you guys been playing?" Brandon asked Yusuke. "You sound very professional."

"Eh, about two years. We had kind of started it out as a way to pass time. But we all felt we meshed so we stuck together," he answered. Kurama nodded in agreement.

"Not bad for some one so young. My compliments," he said smiling.

"Heh thanks. And we're getting better already. Anatol here is joining our band," Yusuke added. "We'll have another singer in our next gig."

"So you sing? Can you sing something for us? I'd love to hear your voice," Brandon asked politely. I couldn't help but blush.

"I don't promise you anything good, alright? When they heard me singing, they caught me off guard. I tend to get a bit tenser when people are around," I said. Brandon smiled and nodded.

"I understand perfectly. Let me give you a tip," he said. "It's very simple really," he chuckled. "Close your eyes." I looked at him, tilting my head in confusion. Brandon couldn't help but chuckle. "Seriously, I know you've probably heard it before and think it's stupid, but it actually works. Why do you think I close my eyes so much during our concerts," he said with a smile.

I nodded and took a breath, closing my eyes. I thought for a bit and decided to sing a bit of My Chemical Romance.

Hand in mine, into your icy blues

And then I'd say to you we could take to the highway

With this trunk of ammunition too

I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets

I'm trying, I'm trying

To let you know just how much you mean to me

And after all the things we put each other through and

I would drive on to the end with you

A liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full

And I feel like there's nothing left to do

But prove myself to you and we'll keep it running

I stopped abruptly and peeked out through one eye. Brandon had a great smile on his face while the rest of the gang gazed at me in admiration.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Brandon joked. I gave half a smile and nodded. It was an old trick but it seemed to work. "Well, now that I've heard that, I think you guys have made an excellent pick," he said to the band, nodding. Yusuke smirked and agreed.

"Alright well, enough of this. We rented out this place for us. You guys know how good Electronic Stage is?" asked Ben, Incubus' bass player.

"Are you kidding? That's the best pizza place in town. It's got the best games too," I replied. "It's also a _wee_ bit expensive."

"Who cares? We're inviting," Ben said with a smile. I smirked and nodded.

They all chatted about random things while I quietly examined each of them. Kurama and Brandon had engaged on a conversation on Buddhism. Yusuke and Ben were talking about bass techniques and rhythms. Kuwabara was playing X-box with Mike and Jose. Of course, he was getting massacred by both of them in Halo. I couldn't help but snicker. I turned to find myself being stared at by Hiei.

We stared at each other for a few seconds until he looked away. 'Weirdo' I growled mentally as I crossed my arms over my chest. I let my thoughts drift until I felt my cell phone vibrate.

"Hey," I answered, a smirk now painted on my face.

"Hey, where are you?" I heard Victor ask. "We've been looking everywhere for you. We even called your house."

"Don't even know why you bother calling my home. You know they won't answer unless it's someone they want to talk to. Any who, don't worry about me. I'm with Incubus and the opening band," I replied, a cocky look on my face.

"Dude, whatever you took, you better save us some," Victor joked.

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

"Nope."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself," I replied and was about to push the end button when Brandon stopped me.

"Hold up," he said and took the phone from me with a smile. "Hello?" He waited for a few seconds. "Um, anyone still on the line?" he asked. I snickered, imagining Victor shock. I heard him say something back to Brandon, but I couldn't make it out. "Yes, this is me. Anatol is with us and is safe. Too bad you couldn't come as well," he finished handing the phone back to me and holding in his laughter.

"What's up?" I said nonchalantly.

"That… that was Brandon Boyd. Why aren't you jumping him or unconscious!!!" he yelled into the phone.

"Because I've got self control, that's why. I'm not a psychotic, rabid fan. Now, I'm going to hang up so goodbye!" I said and closed the flip of my phone with a smirk. "That was priceless."

Brandon chuckled. "He didn't answer the first time I talked. He started to stutter and say something to a friend of his. I must say, it was quite amusing."

We both laughed and he picked up his conversation with Kurama again. I positioned myself back onto my seat and closed my eyes. I felt Hiei's stare again. I frowned and flipped him off. "If you take a picture, it'll last you longer," I said sarcastically.

"Hn. I happen to like my camera," he shot back. I opened my eyes and stared angrily. Yusuke and Kurama gazed at Hiei with a look of warning. I managed to notice from the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry Yusuke, I can take care of myself," I said as I closed my eyes again.

"Tell me you guys have played DDR," Ben asked as we arrived at Electronic Stage. I smirked and nodded. "How about a challenge?" Ben asked with a confident look on his face. I nodded, the smirk never leaving my face.

"I play winner," Brandon said nonchalantly as we all walked inside. Ben and I nodded. Electronic Stage had two games of DDR. Ben and I got on one and Brandon and Yusuke got on the other one. "Winner plays winner," Ben said and we all agreed.

I saw Hiei pick up a flimsy game sword and start playing. Kuwabara headed to a Time Crisis game with Mike and Jose decided to play basketball. Kurama headed to the Street Fighter game.

"Alright well, should I put you on beginner or easy?" Ben asked.

"Hn," I replied as I pushed to Expert. Ben's grin grew.

"Here we go then," Ben said smirking as he also put it on Expert. I smirked as well and stared at the screen as he made a choice. We started our first song. I could see Ben doing pretty good. My smirk grew while I crossed my arms across my chest. Ben side glanced at me then continued. The song ended. I got an 'A' grade while Ben got a 'B'

"Piece of cake," I yawned. Ben had a slight sweat on his forehead. He looked a bit shocked then smiled.

"Alright, let's go then," he said as he started up another song. I smirked and nodded. We started up the second song. Again, I got an 'A' and Ben got a 'B'.

"Give up?"

"How about three wins advances? If I win, you have to play against me again. If you win, you play the next winner," he proposed.

"Sure. I'm going to win anyway," I said smiling. He smirked.

"We'll see."

Ben chose the last song. I smirked. A few minutes later, Ben was panting as I leaned against the back rail, yawning. "That was a good warm up," I said as I stepped down to watch Yusuke and Brandon playing. Yusuke was ahead. I sat and waited for them to end. Ben sat next to me, scowling.

"I'll have to challenge you again soon," he said. "I'll get better, you just wait," he pouted. I chuckled and patted his head.

"Dream on Ben."

Yusuke's game ended and he turned out to be the winner. He had the same cocky smirk I did, barely breaking a sweat.

"Ready?" Yusuke asked me.

"Anytime."

We both got on the game and placed our levels on expert. We smirked at each other and got ready. Yusuke had his hands in his pants pocket while mine were still crossed across my chest. The song started and we both passed easily. We both got an 'A'. I turned to him and smiled.

"Now this should be interesting," I said as he smirked and nodded in agreement. He chose one of the fastest songs on the game. We took our places and started. We both started sweating a bit more now, going as fast as possible and using the rail to pull some tricks for extra non-recorded points. We ended with a bit of panting.

"Last one takes all," Yusuke challenged. "Brandon and Ben can add points for tricks added. Deal?"

"You got it." I said simply, taking a stand.

"We'll see," he said with a smirk as he chose one of the top fastest songs in the game. I couldn't help but chuckle. He had just given up his chance for victory. "Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing. Just the fact you gave up your opportunity to beat me," I replied as I crossed my arms across my chest again. He looked at me surprised then smiled, placing his hands into his pant's pockets.

"We'll see," he said. We started the song and we quickly started pulling tricks on the rail as Brandon and Ben watched amazed. Halfway through the song, I turned my back on the screen. Yusuke, never stopping, dropped his jaw in amazement. I smirked and crossed my arms. I used the rail to jump and turn back to finish the song.

"Anatol wins!" Brandon and Ben exclaimed together. I laughed and raised a hand. Yusuke scowled and jumped off the game, hands back in his pockets.

"I'll get you next time," he said. I laughed again and shrugged.

"Anytime you up to it, I'll be ready," I replied simply. He nodded as I walked off to Time Crisis. Kuwabara was barely on Level 2 when I got there. "Wow, you really suck," I commented lightly as I passed by.

"I do not!" he protested.

I shrugged and walked up to Kurama.

"Hello Anatol-san. Would you care to play against me? The computer is just too predictable at times," he said smiling.

"You can just call me Anatol. Every time you add the –san, you make me feel old," I said. I slapped the joystick lightly and smiled. "Let's go."

Kurama smiled and nodded, picking his fighter as I did as well. We started the first Round where I beat him.

"Not bad," he said, smiling. I shrugged and got ready for the second round. Kurama massacred me in less than 20 seconds. I gazed in surprise. "But not good enough," he said chuckling.

I smirked again and got ready. I concentrated on the screen, letting my fingers fly over the buttons. Still, Kurama kicked my arse.

"It was a great match, I must say," Kurama stated. I shrugged.

"I'm not that great at these fighting games. But I'm not that easily beat which surprises me. You're pretty damn good," I sincerely said.

"It's all about strategy," he said, a sweet smile on his face. I couldn't help but feel myself flush a little. I nodded and walked away to where Jose was playing basketball.

"Is it your day to challenge everyone?" he asked as I got close. I smirked.

"Just a bit bored," I said as I positioned myself on the machine next to his.

"Let's go then," he said as he restarted the game. I smiled and started the one and only round on the game. Jose was obviously good at it. I ended up winning by one point. "Good job," he said as I walked away. I nodded and headed towards Kuwabara and Mike.

"Don't tell me, you're here to challenge us," Mike said, never removing his eyes from the screen. I couldn't help but chuckle. "That's what I thought. Here, you can play Kuwabara first." I nodded and took his place. I decided I'd play only one round with each, see who gets the most points.

"Don't worry Mike; you'll be playing in no time!" Kuwabara said, puffing out his chest. I smirked and started while Kuwabara almost dropped the plastic gun.

"I win," I said after a few minutes. Kuwabara stared at the screen in shock as my score overpowered his. He scowled and handed his gun to Mike.

"Impressive," he said and we started on our battle. By the end, we were tied.

"You're really good at this," I said smiling. He shrugged.

"It's what a video game addict does," he said with a chuckle. I laughed and headed off to where Hiei was.

I stood there just staring at the screen, studying the game and its player. It turns out you have to 'kill' ghosts and zombies to go up to the rank of Samurai. It attracted my attention quickly.

"If you're going to challenge me, do it with the game you played against Yusuke," he said, never stopping the slashing on the screen. I nodded and he dropped the sword immediately. He followed me to the game and we started on the third fastest song of the game. Obviously, he had played this game before. He kept his hands behind his back all through the first song while I kept mine crossed. I felt the sweat starting to form again on my brow.

I turned to look at Hiei and became surprised to see him standing there calmly. Not a hair out of place, so to say.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Hn. Go," I said through gritted teeth. Kurama, Yusuke, Brandon and Ben had surrounded the game. He chose the second fastest song which I knew well. I smirked and relaxed. The song started up and midway, just like I had done to Yusuke, I turned my back to the screen. To my shock, so did Hiei. We both hit each step correctly, never once glancing at the screen.

Using the rail, I jumped and flipped to end the song, Hiei following my actions. The guys around us started clapping. I glared at Hiei for copying my moves.

"Last one," I said, choosing the fastest song available on the game. Hiei nodded and got ready. We started and I soon felt the sweat rolling down my face. Holding on the rail behind me, pulling some tricks here and there, I concentrated fully on the screen. Hiei had his hands still behind his back, smirking. I growled and let go of the rail, keeping my balance with my hands.

Midway through the song, I almost fell off the game as I saw Hiei turn his back on the screen. Not missing a beat, he kept getting a perfect score while I stumbled a bit, soon regaining control of my legs. The song ended and Hiei back flipped, pressing the last two arrows with his hands.

I stooped down, breathing hard while glaring at Hiei who was barely breaking a sweat. Brandon and Ben's jaws where hitting the floor.

"Wow. And I thought Anatol was fast," Ben whispered. I growled and stalked off.

'Stupid Hiei. What a show off' I thought angrily. No one had ever beaten me before and it infuriated me beyond believe.

"Alright, it's time to go home guys. We have to hit the road to Houston. I can already hear the fans," Brandon chuckled as we all headed towards the exit. I walked between Yusuke and Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara behind us. I felt like I had my own personal bodyguards.

"So who do we drop off first?" asked Ben.

"If Anatol-san is alright with it, we can give her a ride home, that way you only have to worry about going to one place," Kurama offered. I shrugged and nodded. It didn't affect me that I barely knew them or that I was the only girl with them. Ever since I was 10 years old, I had taken up Aikido in a dojo near my home. A little bit more than a year and I'd have my black belt. Nobody except Walter and Victor knew this. Not even my parents knew. Not like they cared anyway.

Brandon nodded while Kurama gave the driver directions. I slumped into one of the seats still angry at the fact that Hiei had beaten me. He walked by with a smirk on his face.

'Grrr, I feel like punching that kid' I thought angrily. Hiei turned and glared at me. He was about to open his mouth when Kurama suddenly pulled him away. I tilted my head in confusion then turned away from them. 'Idiot.'

'Get your hands off me, fox,' Hiei thought to Kurama. Kurama gave him a hard stare and Hiei growled, yanking his arm out of his grip and stalking to the back of the bus. Shaking his head, Kurama came and sat in front of me. I gazed at him a bit then blushed when he smiled.

"Alright guys, we're here," Ben said to us.

"Thank you very much for allowing us to share time with you," Kurama said bowing. "Sankyu ken Miokuri."

Brandon chuckled and bowed like Kurama. "Right back at you." The rest of the band got down with bows and I stayed until the end.

"Well, as good old Americans would say, 'Catch you on the flip side'," I said with a smirk. Brandon laughed and nodded. "Oh and thanks for allowing me the privilege of hanging out with you all," I added smiling.

"Hey, you owe me another round of DDR. Don't think I'm staying down after that beating," Ben smirked as I laughed.

"Alright, if that's the case," I started, grabbing a marker from a table. "Here's my cell number. Anytime you're back in town and want an arse beating, call me up," I smirked as I wrote down my number on his palm.

"You better practice because when I come back, you're done," he joked as I walked off the bus, waving. I couldn't help but sigh as the bus pulled away with the guys inside waving. I looked at my watch and rolled my eyes. Almost three a.m.

'Of course time is going to fly when I'm having fun' I scowled, turning to the guys. Only Kurama and Yusuke were outside. Hiei and Kuwabara must've gone inside.

"So who's taking me home?" I asked, stretching out a bit. I could feel my muscles sore from the last game with Hiei.

"Well, it's already late so we were wondering if you wanted to stay with us. We have a spare guest room if you like," Yusuke said, leaning against the door frame of the house. I shrugged, not really caring. Sleep was coming over me pretty fast tonight.

"Alright, then I shall walk you to your room," Kurama said with a smile. I felt that familiar blush appear.

'Damn it. Why does it seem every time this boy smiles or talks to me, my face heats up?' I thought as I let my hair hide my face while following Kurama. We went upstairs and he opened the second door to my left. I couldn't help but gape as I entered the room after Kurama.

The ceiling and walls were dark blue while the floor was tiled black. The bed had navy sheets with a silver embroidered dragon on it and black pillows. The wall opposite of the bed had the same dragon drawn onto it with metallic gray paint. The walls also had black metallic trimming around the room.

'It's a dream' I thought as I gawked at the black mahogany dresser on the other side of the room. A night table stood on the right side of the bed with a silver vase and azure flowers in it.

"Well I'm glad you like it," Kurama smiled after seeing the look on my face. "I'll leave you to get rested. Have a good night, Anatol-san." He closed the door behind me as I slowly walked further into the room. I let my fingers dally on the embroidered dragon on the covers.

"This is better than anything I've ever had at home," I whispered to myself as I pulled down the covers. Slipping off my shoes, I lowered myself into the soft bed and dropped my head onto the feathery pillows. 'This is lovely' I thought as my eyes fluttered shut.

Kurama walked back downstairs to join the rest of the gang. "So what's the plan," Yusuke asked while yawning.

"We take her to Koenma. Those are the orders," Kurama said simply as he picked up a book that was on the couch and continued reading.

"I know that. The problem is, how do we get her there?" Yusuke continued.

"We could knock her unconscious," Hiei muttered as he sat on the windowsill.

"We have no need for violence Hiei," Kurama said, glancing at him for a few seconds. Hiei scowled.

"We could tell her our manager needs to see us," Kuwabara spoke up. Everyone looked at him surprised.

"Well, that's actually a pretty good idea, Kuwabara. I didn't think there was actually a brain in that big head of yours," Yusuke smirked as he walked upstairs to his room. Kurama bit his thumb while Hiei smirked as well.

"Shut up Urameshi or I'll beat you to a pulp!" Kuwabara yelled, standing from his seat and following Yusuke upstairs.

"You're going to stay up?" Hiei asked as he stood up from the windowsill.

"I'm just going to finish this chapter and I'll go to bed," Kurama answered with is eyes still on the book. Hiei nodded and walked off to his room. As soon as Kurama heard Hiei's door shut, he closed his book. He let his head rest back on the couch as he thought of Anatol. "She's different," he whispered to himself and smiled.


End file.
